I'll Never be With You
by Dws Pokhafes6
Summary: Personifikasi negara Norwegia jatuh cinta terhadap manusia biasa? Bukankah itu tragis? Cinta antara Nation dan manusia memang tak akan berlangsung selamanya. (Norway x Elsa)


/ Nor way (lukas bondevik) x Human!Elsa (frozen) :v /

**I'll Never Be With You**

_Lelaki bertopi biru tua itu duduk termenung di pinggir danau Sognsvann yang indah. Sinar matahari yang terpantul pada permukaan airnya dan juga langit musim gugur yang kekuningan menambahkan kesan indah yang dimiliki oleh danau tersebut. Kedua mata biru tua yang dimilik pemuda itu tampak menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Dirinya telah terhanyut dalam pikirannya._

_Krak!_

_Suara ranting pohon yang terinjak itu membuatnya tersadar, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tadi. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang asing baginya berdiri disana, dengan ekspresi panik. Sang personifikasi negara Norwegia itu hanya memasang muka datarnya seraya bertanya, "Siapa kau?"_

_Perempuan bermata sebiru langit itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Lukas dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau... tidak perlu tahu!" Ucap gadis itu kasar. Lukas hanya diam, tetap menegakkan wajah datarnya. "Kau dari Oslo?" Perempuan itu tidak menjawab, ia bersiap akan berlari—_

_Namun tangan Lukas telah menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu._

"_Lepaskan! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Bentak gadis itu, sang Norwegian tak menghiraukan bentakannya. Ia malah mempererat genggamannya. "Namamu."_

_Perempuan itu pun akhirnya mengalah, memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki itu. "...Elsa." Jawaban darinya belum membuatnya puas, tetapi, ia tetap melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan sang gadis. "Maaf." Sekali lagi, gadis berambut kepang itu tidak menjawab. Ia segera berlari pergi._

_Meninggalkan sang lelaki terdiam memandang figurnya yang ditelan jarak._

:v

Dingin. Satu kata itulah yang terngiang di kepala Lukas. Salju putih yang turun dari langit kelabulah yang menyebabkannya. Ditambah angin yang menerpa lumayan kencang. Entah ada apa, namun, sepertinya musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah cuaca. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat.

Pikirannya terus menerus terpaku pada gadis yang pernah ia temui di danau Sognsvann. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengannya. Padahal waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Dan ia bahkan tak menyadarinya. Jarang sekali rasanya seorang Lukas Bondevik memikirkan seorang perempuan. Terlebih, perempuan itu belum ia kenal sama sekali. Ia hanya mengatahui namanya.

Jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Hal rumit seperti itu terjadi pada kehidupan si personifikasi negara terbaik di dunia?

Hal itu tidak bisa dijawabnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Lukas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar untuk membuang pikiran bodoh yang merajalela di otaknya.

"...Tidak mungkin..." Bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat itu sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan yang tadinya ia tempati.

:v :v

Dua iris birunya yang menggelap terus menatapi danau yang telah membeku. Danau tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis misterius bernama 'Elsa'.

"Apa yang kupikirkan—" Menggeleng sekali lagi.

Ia tahu, sebagai nation, tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Karena itu akan berujung menyakitkan. Lagipula, benarkah yang ia rasakan adalah cinta? Ia harap bukan.

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi, ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari 'danau es' yang tak berpindah di sana. Beberapa burung melewati langit yang tak hentinya menurunkan benda putih nan lembut itu. Meski sekian banyak salju telah menabrak kepala lelaki itu, ia tetap tak bergeming. Ia tidak peduli.

Ya, ia tidak peduli.

Masih terbengong, terlihat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan di tengah danau yang membeku itu. Gadis itu. Matanya terbelalak, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata biru gelapnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan bejalan perlahan mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya ia keluarkan ke arah gadis itu, seperti ingin meraihnya. Bibirnya yang pucat bergumam pelan. "Elsa... ya...?"

Perempuan itu menengok ke arah lelaki itu. "Kau— aku pernah melihatmu," Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Rupanya perempuan yang ia pikirkan masih mengingatnya. Walau mungkin, ingatan gadis itu sudah agak 'pudar' karena waktu. "Ya, kita pernah bertemu."

"Tapi... siapa?" Ia ingat, ia ingat jelas bahwa ia tidak pernah mengatakan namanya. Sebab, sebelum ia sempat menyebutkan namanya, perempuan itu telah berlari pergi.

Senyuman Lukas sedikit melebar. Ia menatap gadis yang tak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan rindu. "Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."

Perempuan bersurai pirang pudar itu membuka mulutnya, namun, ia bungkam kembali. Dan itu membuat Lukas bingung. Kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Lukas, ya. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu disini." Lelaki penyandang nama Bondevik itu mengangguk pelan. Tetapi masih dapat terlihat di mata sang gadis.

"Aku benci salju..." Ucap Elsa pada Lukas. Lelaki Norwegia itu hanya dapat mengangkat salah satu alis matanya dengan bingung. Mengapa perempuan di hadapannya memberitahukannya hal itu? Sebelum ia dapat bertanya—

"—Maaf." Gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mengapa... ia selalu meninggalkanku...?"

:'v :'v

Beberapa hari setelah kembali bertemu dengan Elsa, Lukas nampak tak dapat melupakannya. Beberapa pertanyaan terus terngiang meminta jawaban di kepalanya. Mengapa Elsa meninggalkannya? Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'membenci salju'? Mengapa ia mengatakannya?

Heh, bukankah ia gadis yang penuh misteri? Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Norway menyukainya.

Jemari lelaki itu terus membalikkan setiap kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya menghela napas. Ia tidak boleh terus berpikir tentang gadis itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung menemani matahari yang mengintip dari timur, perlahan tapi pasti, memancarkan sinar terangnya pada bagian bumi yang ia singgahi. Norway, lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbangun lebih awal. Ia memegang secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya, melihat keluar jendela. Syukurlah hari ini cuaca menjadi lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang telah lalu.

Ia mendekatkan cangkir yang ia pegang di tangannya tersebut ke mulutnya dan meminum isinya perlahan. Matanya memandang bosan pada gumpalan salju yang menggunung di depan rumahnya.

"_Aku benci salju..."_

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menggertakkan giginya dengan kasar. "...Masih."

Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekali lagi ke danau itu, berharap bahwa perempuan yang membuatnya bingung itu berada disana, tidak lari darinya.

-SKIP-

Disana Lukas sekali lagi. Di pinggir danau yang ia tuju. Sesampai disana, matanya tak bisa berhenti melirik kesana kemari demi menemukan gadis bernama Elsa itu. Dalam keheningan, ia berdiri diam di tempatnya. Seketika, langit berubah. Awan putih berubah menjadi kelabu, angin yang awalnya sepoi-sepoi menjadi semakin kencang. Beberapa menit kemudian, salju turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan baru semenit, di kepala dan bahu si Norwegian terdapat salju yang mulai menumpuk.

Kedua kaki lelaki itu juga mulai tenggelam dikarenakan salju yang menguburnya. Namun, itu tak akan membuatnya pergi dari tempatnya. Ia akan terus menunggu gadis yang ia sukai itu. Meski ia yakin bahwa gadis itu tak akan kemari karena salju yang turun sebegini derasnya, ia tetap berdiri disana. Mematung. Tak memperdulikan badai salju yang menghantam dirinya.

Pikirannya hanya satu, Elsa.

Kedua kelopak matanya tampak tak kuat untuk bertahan terbuka. Kepalanya pusing. Rasa dingin dari salju yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi maupun merasakan tubuhnya. Sebutannya seperti 'mati rasa'. Kulitnya yang putih semakin memutih— memucat.

Ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok berbaju biru, bibirnya yang memucat terbuka sedikit, melontarkan sebuah nama milik gadis yang ia kenal. Ia sukai. Ia cintai pada pandangan pertama.

"El... sa..."

Pandangannya pun menggelap.

"...Bodoh. aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku... benci salju."

\\( :v v: )/ 

Entah berapa lama sudah lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu tertidur. Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya membuatnya malas unutk membuka mata. Tapi, ia tetap membuka matanya perlahan. Saat matanya telah terbuka lebar, ia kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Yang pasti, ia berada di sebuah kamar tidur seseorang yang berdinding serta berlantai kayu. "Dimana ini...?"

"Rumahku."

Lukas terbelalak, ia langsung menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. Elsa.

"Ah, begitu... terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan. Tak tertahan rasa senang di dalam dirinya untuk ia keluarkan. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha unutk berwajah datar. Sang gadis pun menaikkan sebuah senyuman. "Sama-sama."

Norway terdiam sesaat setelah melihat senyum yang merekah di wajah Elsa. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dalam keheningan itu, Elsa berbicara. "...Ada apa?"

Lukas pun tersadar dan seegra menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Hanya... ini... pertama kalinya aku melihat senyumanmu. Cantik." Ia melontarkan kalimat itu tanpa ragu. Senyum di wajah perempuan itu langsung menghilang. Tergantikan oleh semburat merah tipis. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan.

Si personifikasi negara Norwegia yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih si gadis hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu mencariku?"

Pertanyaan Elsa membuat Lukas mematung sebentar. Haruskah ia katakan sekarang?

"Aku... penasaran denganmu," Jawab Lukas.

"Dan aku... mencintaimu. Pada pandangan pertama." Tambah Norway dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Raut wajah Elsa berubah drastis. Seperti ketakutan. "...Maaf, tolong segera pergi setelah kau merasa baikan." Elsa pun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Namun, sebelum sempat menutupnya, Lukas memanggilnya.

"Elsa. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku...?" Tanya Norway. Si perempuan yang berada di ambang pintu kemudian meneteskan air matanya. "...cinta tak akan pernah bisa kurasakan. Pergilah secepatnya."

Dan pintu kayu itu tertutup.

"Tak bisakah... kau berhenti melarikan diri?"

Lukas Bondevik, hanya bisa merenungkan hal itu.

\\( :'v )/

Dua bulan telah berlalu, musim dingin pun berganti menjadi semi. Lukas tak pernah melihat gadis yang ia cintai lagi. entah kemana perginya. Namun, itu membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan. Ia sudah mencarinya di rumah tempat Elsa pernah membawanya saat ia pingsan, tapi tidak ada. Di danau es yang telah mencair tempat ia bertemu pertama kali, tidak ada juga.

Ia panik.

'Kemana Elsa pergi kira-kira?' Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya layaknya sebuah film rusak. Tidak terlalu jelas suaranya.

Ia masih berdiri disana. Di pinggir danau itu. Menatap air yang menghangat di bawahnya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia bertanya pada orang di sekitar rumah itu. Berharap seseorang tahu tentangnya. Ia pun berlari, memaksakan kakinya untuk terus menapak ke rumah itu.

Sesampainya disana, sepi. Sepi seperti biasa. Tetapi, ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke sebuah pondok yang berada tepat di depan rumah Elsa. Mengetuk pintunya.

Dan ketika terbuka, Lukas tak ingin berbasa-basi. "Dimana Elsa?"

Orang yang membukakan pintu itu adalah seorang perempuan tua. Ia menatap Lukas dengan wajahnya yang penuh keriput. "Kau siapa?"

Dengan tak sabaran, Norway menjawab, "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Dimana Elsa? Tolong beritahu aku."

Wanita tua itu mengangguk ragu. "Tidakkah kau tahu?"

"Ia telah meninggal sebulan yang lalu."

Kata-kata itu tentu membuat hati Lukas pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa perempuan yang ia cintai telah tiada di muka bumi ini. Matanya yang berhiaskan manik biru tua itu berkaca-kaca, namun ekspresinya tetap datar. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita tua di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan pendek itu hanyalah pertanyaan yang ia bisa lontarkan sekarang.

Nenek berambut putih itu menunduk kemudian berkata, "Badai salju."

Lukas berusaha keras untuk menetapkan wajah datarnya. Ia pun berterima kasih pada nenek tersebut dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali ke danau.

:'''v

Si personifikasi negara Norwegia itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang mendung diatas. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya yang memaksa untuk turun. Ia membiarkan satu persatu air matanya menetes dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa..."

"Apakah ini... yang para Nation katakan...?" Dirinya berucap sendiri, tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. "Tak bisakah seorang Nation mencintai manusia...?"

Air hujan turun semakin deras, menyamarkan air mata yang berlinang di wajah pucatnya itu. Ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti... aku mengerti sekarang..."

"Alasan kau membenci salju... alasan kau menghindariku... alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku." Lukas terus berbicara sendiri di tengah hujan yang menusuk dirinya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Ia muak akan perasaan sia-sia yang ia rasakan.

"...Kau tahu bahwa aku ini Nation, bukan...? memang, aku mungkin tak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku mungkin memang abadi. Selama negara ini terus ada, aku akan terus ada. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang kau inginkan berada di sampingmu saat suka dan duka. Aku mungkin bukan manusia normal sepertimu..."

Berhenti sejenak, ia terisak kecil.

"...aku memang hanya seorang personifikasi Norwegia yang mencintai seorang manusia sepertimu." Hujan dan air mata pun terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Membuat genangan kekecewaan tertuang di hati lelaki Norwegia ini.

Yang 'mungkin' akan terus membekas semasa hidupnya.


End file.
